


Jak skończyłem w związku z przyszłym szefem mafii

by Kafian



Category: Grand Theft Auto Series (Video Games), Grand Theft Auto: Vice City
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Doctor/Patient, Ficlets, Flirting, Hospitals, M/M, Minor Injuries, Vignette
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 21:12:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19484134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kafian/pseuds/Kafian
Summary: AU, gdzie Ken jest lekarzem (chirurgiem).Kilka razy w tygodniu ma „stałego pacjenta” — Tommy'ego Vercetti — który stale wpada w kłopoty.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How I ended up in a relationship with a future mafia boss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19356130) by [Kafian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kafian/pseuds/Kafian). 



Była to przeciętna dniówka w Szpitalu Ocean View, dopóki na jego oddział nie przywieziono krwawiącego po postrzale mężczyzny. Został mu on przypisany, jako że pozostali lekarze mieli już pełne ręce roboty przez napływających do ośrodka kolejnych pacjentów. Poinformowano go, że niedaleko doszło do strzelaniny, stąd tyle ofiar.

Pielęgniarka wręczyła mu kartę pacjenta, po czym od razu uciekła z pola widzenia. Rosenberg nie miał pojęcia, czego się tak obawiała, że nawet nie zaproponowała mu pomocy, tak jak zawsze to robiła. Może była zestresowana nagłą sytuacją? Najwyraźniej zostanie to tajemnicą, dopóki ją o to nie zapyta. Nie miał jednak czasu na takie sprawy, kiedy pacjent na niego czekał.

Po wejściu na salę zabiegową zobaczył siedzącego spokojnie mężczyznę, który ani trochę nie wyglądał na przejętego swoją raną. Doktor odchrząknął głośno, aby zyskać uwagę pacjenta.

— Tommy Vercetti, tak? — Jedyną odpowiedzią było krótkie skinięcie głową. — W takim razie miło mi pana powitać w Szpitalu Ocean View.

Lekarz przejrzał dokument, który wcześniej wręczyła mu pielęgniarka, po czym odrzucił go na stolik obok, stwierdzając w myślach, że wiedział już wystarczająco dużo, aby przejść do działania.

— Nazywam się Ken Rosenberg i zajmę się pana nieco rozszarpaną przez pocisk skórą, dobrze? — Założył specjalne rękawiczki ochronne, a następnie przyjrzał się bliżej ranie, znajdującej się na prawym ramieniu mężczyzny.

Nie wyglądało to źle, jednak tak do końca dobrze też nie. Vercetti miał szczęście, że pocisk jedynie o niego „zahaczył”, a nie pozostał w skórze. Rana już nie krwawiła, więc Rosenberg poprosił pacjenta, aby ten rozebrał koszulkę, żeby mógł na spokojnie opatrzyć ranę. Chwycił za środek dezynfekujący powstały na bazie oktenidyny i delikatnymi ruchami zaczął przemywać rozerwaną skórę. Specyfik ten był jednym z najskuteczniejszych w zwalczaniu drobnoustrojów, a przy tym nie podrażniał skóry i tkanek podskórnych. Dodatkowo wspomagał proces gojenia się ran, co było wielkim plusem zarówno dla lekarzy, jak i dla pacjentów, którzy nie mogli sobie pozwolić na zbyt długi pobyt w szpitalu.

Po użyciu gazy i opatrunku jałowego doktor uśmiechnął się do Vercettiego, oznajmiając mu, że rana została opatrzona i po kilku dniach powinna całkowicie się zagoić.

— Jeszcze coś pana boli? — zapytał, ściągając rękawiczki, które następnie wyrzucił do kosza.

— Fakt, że to koniec mojej wizyty — odparł mężczyzna, który wstał z kozetki i podszedł do lekarza. Rosenberg spojrzał się na niego z niezrozumieniem, nie zapytał jednak, o co mu chodziło. Zamiast tego podał mu długopis i dokument wypisu ze szpitala.

— Proszę się tu podpisać. — Gdy to zrobił, obaj wyszli z sali. — Dziękuję, to wszystko.

Odszedł w stronę recepcji, gdzie po oddaniu pielęgniarce dokumentu, ruszył w stronę pozostałych ofiar strzelaniny, którzy czekali na swoją kolej.


	2. Chapter 2

Po pierwszej wizycie Vercettiego w szpitalu Rosenberg doznał niemałego zdziwienia, gdy już po kilku dniach mężczyzna ponownie trafił pod jego opiekę. Wydawało się, że odkąd pojawił się w Vice City (dość niedawno, czego dowiedział się od reszty personelu, który był na bieżąco z plotkami i tym, co działo się w mieście), sprowadzał na siebie same nieszczęścia. Utwierdzał tę teorię fakt, że w przeciągu kolejnego tygodnia mężczyzna trafił ze trzy razy do szpitala!

Dlatego też, kiedy Rosenberg zobaczył wnoszonego na przenośnym łóżku Vercettiego, któremu z boku wystawał nóż, doznał sporego szoku. Dopiero dzień wcześniej wyleczył jego poparzenia pierwszego stopnia!

— Co mu się stało? — zapytał po zrównaniu kroku z ratownikami, którzy nieśli poszkodowanego do sali operacyjnej.

— Został zaatakowany przez członka gangu — odparł od razu jeden, a kiedy został sam z lekarzem przed wejściem do sali, dodał: — Tak przynajmniej twierdził.

Spojrzenie ratownika było podejrzliwe, kiedy tak spoglądał przez szybę na Vercettiego, którego przeniesiono na stół operacyjny. Najwyraźniej miał pewne wątpliwości co do jego prawdomówności.

— Powodzenia, doktorze — rzucił na odchodnym, zanim wraz z resztą ratowników opuścili korytarz, zostawiając Rosenberga samego.

Jednak nie na długo.

— Już jestem, doktorze! — zawołała młoda pielęgniarka, która została mu przypisana do pomocy po tym, gdy poprzednia nagle wzięła urlop.

— W takim razie czas działać. — Wszedł do sali z kobietą, która od razu zaczęła przygotowywać wszelkie potrzebne do wyjęcia noża przyrządy, opatrunki i inne specyfiki.

Rosenberg przywitał się po raz kolejny tego tygodnia z Vercettim, którego niepokojący wręcz uśmiech utwierdził go w tym, że operacja ta nie będzie należała ani do tych łatwych, ani przyjemnych.


	3. Chapter 3

Przez jakiś czas w szpitalu panowała względna harmonia. Nie było żadnych poważniejszych przypadków, dzięki czemu cały personel wydawał się spokojniejszy.

Jednak pewnego poranka, gdy Rosenberg wszedł spóźniony do szpitala, przy rejestracji ujrzał mężczyznę, który dość głośno kłócił się z pielęgniarką. Z jakiego powodu? Tego nie wiedział.

— Witaj, Addie. — Skinął głową kobiecie, która była wyraźnie poirytowana. — Jest jakiś problem?

Zanim starsza pielęgniarka zdołała mu odpowiedzieć, do jego uszu dotarł głos, stojącego tuż obok, Vercettiego.

— Już nie,  _ doktorze. _ — Mrugnął do niego i uśmiechnął się pogodnie, co nieco zbiło lekarza z tropu. — Skręciłem kostkę. Byłby pan w stanie coś z tym zrobić? — zapytał po chwili.

— I tak po prostu stał pan przez ten czas, kiedy to powinien pan siedzieć? — Nie miał pojęcia, jak Vercetti był w ogóle w stanie ustać na tej nodze. — Addie, dlaczego nie pomogłaś panu Vercettiemu? — zapytał trochę oburzony, nie rozumiejąc, dlaczego kobieta wolała kłócić się z mężczyzną, zamiast zaoferować mu pomoc.

Zanim jednak zmieszana pielęgniarka zdążyła się wytłumaczyć, jego stały pacjent położył dłoń na jego ramieniu i zaczął prowadzić go w głąb korytarza.

— Teraz ważny jest mój powrót do zdrowia, a nie motywy jakiejś tam prukwy. — Rosenberg chciał go upomnieć, iż nie powinien tak mówić o starszej kobiecie. Zapomniał o tym jednak, kiedy został wprowadzony siłą do własnego gabinetu. Usłyszał odgłos zamykanych drzwi, ale na całe szczęście nie na klucz.

— Niech pan usiądzie — polecił, wskazując na kozetkę, a on sam zajął miejsce przy swoim biurku. — Jak doszło do skręcenia? — zapytał, wyciągając z szafki bandaż elastyczny.

— Mała kłótnia ze współpracownikiem, po której spadłem ze schodów — odparł, a Rosenberg prawie nie parsknął śmiechem na tak oczywiste kłamstwo. Nie wnikał jednak doskonale wiedząc, że nie była to jego sprawa, w jakie niesnaski wdawał się czarnowłosy.

Nie odpowiedział nic na to i zajął się owijaniem stopy Vercettiego, przy którym zmuszony był przykucnąć dla łatwiejszego dostępu.

Po minucie opatrunek był gotowy, a doktor z chrzęstem kości rozprostował swoje obolałe plecy.   


— Zalecam również wizytę u ortopedy, aby ten upewnił się, czy niepotrzebne by było badanie USG, a w najgorszym wypadku założenie gipsu. — Mówiąc to, pisał skierowanie dla mężczyzny wraz z ogólnymi zaleceniami.

— A pan nie może się mną zająć? — zapytał, a doktor zdziwił się, że brzmiał na szczerze zawiedzionego.

— Jestem chirurgiem, nie ortopedą — odparł z uśmiechem, po czym delikatnie poklepał Vercettiego po plecach, aby ten wstał. — Niech pan tak na mnie nie patrzy! Jako zadośćuczynienie zaprowadzę pana do gabinetu kolegi — dodał rozbawiony.

Vercetti złapał go mocniej za ramię, przez co jednocześnie doprowadził do tego, że szli blisko, ale to  _ naprawdę  _ blisko siebie. Wydawało mu się wręcz, że mężczyzna specjalnie się potykał i udawał obolałego, po czym domagał się krótkiej przerwy. Przecież to niemożliwie, aby zwykłe skręcenie kostki aż tak mu dokuczało, podczas gdy z nożem w boku potrafił normalnie rozmawiać, jeszcze uśmiechając się przy tym, jakby nigdy nic! Rosenberg miał dziwne wrażenie, że Vercetti dzisiaj tak aktorzył tylko po to, aby został z nim dłużej. Była to jednak na tyle niedorzeczna teoria, że od razu ją odrzucił i po oddaniu mężczyzny w ręce ortopedy, czym prędzej wrócił do gabinetu, gdzie zajął się papierkową robotą, by zagłuszyć dalsze, coraz to bardziej absurdalne myśli.


	4. Chapter 4

Przez kolejne dwa tygodnie Rosenberg ani razu nie widział, ani nie spotkał Vercettiego. Z jednej strony cieszył się z tego, w końcu oznaczało to, że mężczyźnie nie działa się żadna krzywda. Z drugiej jednak czuł, że zaczynał powoli tęsknić za jego częstymi wizytami, jakkolwiek nie wydawało mu się to dziwne. Zdążył już po prostu przywyknąć do jego obecności w szpitalu.

Więc kiedy pewnego późnego popołudnia w drzwiach jego gabinetu stanął czarnowłosy, Rosenberg nie był w stanie ukryć swojego zadowolenia. Co najwyraźniej wyglądało dziwnie dla młodej pielęgniarki, która pojawiła się tuż za mężczyzną, niosąc w dłoniach stertę dokumentów.

— Jak doktor może się tak cieszyć na widok rannego pacjenta? — obruszyła się, a przez to, że stała plecami do Vercettiego, nie była w stanie ujrzeć, jak ten siłą powstrzymywał się od śmiechu.

— Ach, rozumiesz, Mili — przemówił, gdy ta po wręczeniu mu kartotek, spojrzała na niego hardo. — Istnieją przeróżne rodzaje szczęścia, jak i sposób jego ukazywania.

Kobieta uniosła brwi i założyła ręce na krzyż, oczekując dalszego wyjaśnienia. Takowego jednak się nie doczekała, na co westchnęła ciężko i skierowała się zrezygnowana do wyjścia.

— Niech doktor tylko nie zamęczy pana Vercettiego — ostrzegła na odchodnym. — Biedaczyna i tak wiele złego przeżył w ostatnim miesiącu.

Vercetti — wciąż wyraźnie rozbawiony — zajął miejsce na krześle naprzeciwko Rosenberga tak, że dzieliło ich białe i zawalone papierami biurko.

— Jak pan to zdobył? — zapytał doktor, wskazując palcem na rozcięty łuk brwiowy czarnowłosego. — A w sumie, nieważne — dodał po namyśle, a następnie zaczął szykować narzędzia do naprawienia wspomnianej szkody.  


* * *

  
— I gotowe! — oznajmił po godzinie, wpatrując się z dumą na swoją dobrze wykonaną robotę. — Jak nowa! — dodał, uśmiechając się szczerze.

Przejechał powoli i delikatnie kciukiem po zszytej brwi, obserwując uważnie twarz Vercettiego, który ani drgnął na dotyk. Najwyraźniej rana go już nie bolała, co dodało lekarzowi ulgi. Nie potrafił jednak oderwać wzroku od brązowych oczu mężczyzny.

Kiedy tak siedzieli, przypatrując się sobie nawzajem, poczuł pewien rodzaj konfuzji, kiedy Vercetti nie wyraził żadnych obiekcji na temat ich obecnego zajęcia. Po chwili nawet poczuł dłoń na swoim ramieniu, a w równie krótkim czasie — usta na swoich własnych! Było to coś tak nieprzewidywalnego, że omal nie osunął się z krzesła pod wpływem tak wielu pozytywnych i równie przyjemnych emocji.

Kiedy wreszcie odsunęli się od siebie, Rosenberg miał wrażenie, że jakoś tak było mu ciężej oddychać.

— Mam nadzieję, że nie nabawiałeś się tych wszystkich ran i kontuzji tylko po to, aby częściej mnie widzieć.

— Jesteś wart każdego poświęcenia — odparł i pocałował go po raz kolejny, tym razem krócej.

— Wolałbym jednak, abyś pewnego razu nie doprowadził do własnej śmierci — odrzekł zmieszany, zdając sobie sprawę, że dłoń mężczyzny przeniosła się z jego ramienia na szyję.

— Czy w takim razie znaczy to, że dasz się zaprosić na kolację?

Ken zamrugał parę razy zdziwiony, po czym na jego twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech. Skinął głową, nie ufając na tę chwilę własnemu głosowi.

Po tym, jak Tommy poinformował go, że przyjedzie po niego, gdy skończy etat (Ken nawet nie trudził się z pytaniem, jakim cudem ten znał jego grafik), mężczyzna wyszedł, pozostawiając go samemu sobie. Czuł, że był to początek doprawdy interesującej znajomości.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mam nadzieję, że miło Wam się czytało te cztery krótkie ficlety. ♥


End file.
